Save Me
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Ares has a plan involving Iolaus... He's going to use Iolaus to get Hercules killed. After Iolaus causes an accident, Hercules slips into a coma. Now, filled with guilt, Iolaus will have to tread through dangerous lands to save Hercules' life. Will he be able to save Hercules in time, or will he die along with his best friend? First YH story... R&R... No flames please! :)...


_**A/N: **Okay, so, after watching the ENTIRE series of Young Hercules, I thought that I would make Hercules suffer... :)... And since he has a protective order on him, I thought why not use his best friend against him? Will I kill him? I don't think I will... But, I am very curious as to what you think about this story! If enough people like it, I might continue it... Anywhoozles, I now present Chapter 1: Deception..._

* * *

Iolaus laid on his back, staring up at Hercules, a small arrogant smirk forming at the corners of Hercules' mouth. "Had enough, Iolaus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand out for Iolaus to grab. Iolaus grabbed Herc's hand, but, instead of getting up, Iolaus pulled Hercules to the ground and they started wrestling. Someone was watching them, from a distance, and he could almost taste the victory of Hercules' defeat. This was Ares, Hercules' spirited (if that's what you'd call it) brother. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Hercules because he was jealous of how much Hercules was loved by Zeus. But, unfortunately, Ares couldn't kill Hercules because of Zeus' protective order on him. Ares paced, looking at Strife and Discord, watching as they watched him. "You see that? Hercules' mortal friend… he holds the key to that little half-god's undoing," he said, growling. Discord rolled her eyes and looked at Ares. It had been the same cat and mouse thing before, and it was hard for her to be excited about the whole thing. Discord sat there, filing her nails, ignoring the god of war. He sent a lightning bolt towards her, but, she ducked and began shaking fearfully. "I said, that mortal friend of Hercules will be his undoing. You're supposed to agree with me!" The walls shook with the anger in his voice, causing Discord and Strife to gulp.

"Of course we agree with you, unc," Strife said, his voice nervous.

"Yeah, we agree with you," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ares smirked and looked at the two turning back towards the picture with Hercules and Iolaus. He sighed, placing his hands together and laughing maniacally. "And with Hercules being the bleeding heart he is will, no doubt, not hurt the little mortal," he said, chuckling. "Now to place a couple of nightmares in that little idiot's head, and then my plan will fall into order perfectly." Ares looked at Discord and Strife and smirked, walking towards them. "Now, I need you two to do something for me." He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and smiled, which was creepy, considering he wasn't really the smiling type. "I need you, to plant a little seed in the young mortal's head. I'm going to see Morpheus. Oh, and one more thing; if you screw this up, I will make sure to make your immortal life like Tartarus that you'll wish you would be able to die." He squeezed them really hard around the shoulders and sneered. "Is that understood?" Strife and Discord looked at each other and nodded, prompting Ares to release his grip and poof out of sight. Discord looked at Strife and rolled her eyes, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him along with her. "Come on, pest! You want Ares to come back here and zap you?" she asked. Strife shook his head and followed Discord's lead, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Iolaus and Hercules had left the training room now, figuring they'd had enough training for one night, and were on their way to the dining hall, the other students already at dinner. Iolaus cleared his throat and looked at Hercules. "I forgot something back in my bunk. I'll catch up with you," he said. Hercules nodded and ran away as Iolaus headed for the dorms, just as Strife and Discord appeared in the middle of the room. Discord giggled, watching as Iolaus walked back, by himself. Strife was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "So, what's the plan, Discord?" he asked. Discord covered his mouth and smiled, looking at him. She was planning, and he knew it. "Oh, you're planning! Yes! Uncle Ares is going to be so proud!" he said, before getting slapped in the back of the head. His hand fell to his head as Discord grabbed him around the collar and dragged him off, following behind Iolaus. Iolaus was in front of his bunk sitting on the bed when Discord smiled, looking back at Strife. "Watch and learn, you little cockroach," she said, walking over. She leaned into his ear, her breath coming out hot against his skin. "Hercules doesn't care about you. You're just his sidekick; his scapegoat."

Iolaus looked up and looked around. "What was that?" he asked.

"Hercules only wants to see you fail, while he's on his adventures and getting the glory, you're left in his shadow."

"That's not true!" he yelled, covering his ears.

"He only wants the glory. How many times has he put your life in danger? Is that the kind of friend you deserve?" continued Discord. "Pretty soon, everybody will forget about you, even Hercules." Strife laughed, causing Discord to hiss and turn to look at him, and then she turned her attention to Iolaus. "Hercules only wants the glory. If he really cared, he'd give you credit. But, to him you're just the sidekick." Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway, causing Discord and Strife to poof out of the dorms. Good thing they did because Hercules came around the corner, and looked at Iolaus. He leaned against the door and raised an eyebrow. "You ready to go eat, buddy?" he asked. Iolaus stood and pushed past Hercules, not saying a word. Hercules looked down and then ran after Iolaus. "Hey Iolaus! Wait up! What's wrong with you?" Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm, but, Iolaus pushed it off and growled softly, staring him down, his eyes never blinking. "Don't worry about me. I'm just your sidekick," he said, getting his arm out of Hercules' grip, and walking away, leaving the demigod alone, confused, about what had happened to his friend. He wasn't himself. Normally, he'd make a joke, but, now, it was like he was angry at Hercules. But, for what reason? And what did he mean by he was just his sidekick? He was more than that. He was his best friend… had been since they were kids. Hercules thought nothing more of it and headed for the dining hall.

Discord looked around the corner and giggled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, phase one is complete. Phase two, well, that comes a little later don't you think?" she asked, looking at Strife. Strife gulped and walked into the hallway, staring at her, the fear and uncertainty in his eyes gave it away that he didn't think it was a good idea. "You are a god for Zeus' sakes! ACT LIKE IT!" She zapped him and rolled her eyes. Strife screamed in terror and ducked, chuckling nervously. Discord shook her head and disappeared, Strife following behind her.

* * *

By the time bedtime had come around, Iolaus and Hercules were still at odds. Hercules jumped into his bed and looked at Iolaus, clearing his throat. "Good night, Iolaus," he said. Iolaus just waved him off and laid down, his back turned away from Hercules. "Well, fine. Be that way," he said, lying down as well, the events of the night going through his brain. Something was definitely up with Iolaus. And Hercules feared that if he couldn't figure it out soon, something bad would happen to his friend. Ares watched the whole thing unfold, and he smirked, looking at Discord. He was proud of her. "Well done, Discord. Plan one, complete. Now comes plan two," he said, balling his hand into a fist. "That idiot is going to have the worst nightmare in his life. And it's going to be all Hercules' fault." Ares laughed maniacally, causing Discord and Strife to laugh along with him. He cleared his throat, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, we wait until that mortal _destroys _my little brother."

* * *

Sweat poured down Iolaus' face, his hands gripping the sheets as he tossed his head to the side. _"He only wants the glory." "…everybody will forget about you, even Hercules." "…you're just the sidekick." Iolaus sat up in bed, not a soul around the dorms. It was all just a dream, just a horrible, horrible dream. He ran his hand across his face, running his hands through his hair. He stood up, when Hercules walked past him. "Herc, look, I want to apologize for last night. I-I wasn't thinking straight," he said. Hercules just stared at him, his eyebrows raised as though he was confused. "I'm sorry. Do I… know you?" he asked, laughing as a couple of cadets ran past him, patting his shoulder. Iolaus followed Hercules' eyes towards the golden statue in the center of the academy… of Hercules. "It's me… It's Iolaus. You remember me, don't you buddy?" he asked, beginning to feel his eyes getting hot with tears. Hercules stood there; his arms crossed across his chest and looked him up and down. He laughed and shook his head. "Herc, come on, this isn't funny. I mean, I know that you might be mad at me about last night, but, there's no need to act like you don't remember me." _

"_Oh, Iolaus… I remember I had a friend named Iolaus once. Yes, he was… my sidekick, I believe," he said._

"_What's gotten into you?" _

"_Me? Everybody loves me! I've become a hero! Statues are built of me… I even have a fan base. I've never been happier."_

"_No! This isn't you! Snap out of it Herc!" he yelled, shaking Hercules, the laugh reverberating in his ear. _

Iolaus woke up, on the floor, sweaty, Hercules getting ready for class. Hercules ran over and helped Iolaus up, gripping his hand. Iolaus pushed him away and got up by himself. "Leave me alone Herc! I can handle it myself!" he said, growling as he walked off. Hercules looked confused. After all, he didn't know what was going on with Iolaus, but, he knew he didn't like it. He muttered 'Sorry' under his breath and kicked at the ground, sighing. That's when Ares laughed, actually happy for once. "This may be the edge we need to get rid of that little pest once and for all. Discord! Strife! Keep planting ideas in his head! I want him to want to kill Hercules!" Ares yelled, watching as Strife and Discord quivered in a corner. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I've got a massage… waiting for me. Remember, DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" The place shook, causing Strife and Discord to shake along with the building. Ares disappeared and Strife looked at Discord, sighing. "Unc has anger issues," he said. Discord rolled her eyes and stomped on Strife's foot, causing him to jump up and down, holding onto his foot. They both disappeared and appeared back in the academy. Discord smirked and whispered into her hand, "Hercules wants to hurt you," and blew it towards Iolaus, hitting his ear. Iolaus watched as Hercules twirled a pugil stick, prompting Iolaus to gulp. When Hercules raised it up, Iolaus blocked, and pushed Hercules back with his foot. Hercules jumped back up, grabbed the pugil stick and began fighting with Iolaus. Round after round, Iolaus knocked Hercules down, until Hercules was weak and could barely stand up. With one kick, he went down, and slowly, as if in slow motion, he landed on the floor. Iolaus jumped down and ran towards him…

* * *

_**A/N: **Awwww... Don't you just hate it when I leave you hanging? :)... Leave a review and let me know what you think... I'd be glad to hear what improvements you'd like me to make as well... :)... _


End file.
